This invention relates to optical transmission systems and relates more specifically to such systems in which data to be transmitted to a receiver over optical fibre means is effectively injected into the optical fibre means at a plurality of different data transmission points therealong in order to produce variations in the propagating light signal which can be analysed at the receiver for recovering said data.